Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a substrate support frame and a storage device having the same. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a substrate support frame interposed between module substrates electrically connected to each other by a flexible substrate and a storage device having the same.
As electronic devices, e.g., storage devices, have been highly integrated and miniaturized, the storage device may include module substrates stacked on each other, with each of the module substrates having semiconductor packages thereon.
A flexible substrate, e.g., Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB), may be used for the module substrate. The flexible substrate can be bent easily to facilitate miniaturization, but the flexible substrate may be vulnerable to and damaged by an external impact.